Réunion de classe des 15 ans
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Découvrez la réunion de classe organiser par Nezu pour voir la réussite professionnelle de ses anciens élèves. Mais surtout découvrez Tsuna et ses chers amis face à leurs anciens camarades [VERSION CORRIGÉE]


Les propos en italique sont les propos qui sont dit en italien

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il avait un doux sourire aux lèvres et les yeux remplis de fierté tandis qu'il observait ses anciens élèves. Monsieur Nezu avait organisé en ce beau jour de mai une réunion de classe des quinze ans...Il aurait pu faire une réunion de dix ans mais il trouvait qu'avec les études cela faisait trop peu pour être re-présentateur cependant vingt ans…il trouvait que cela faisait bien trop tard aussi prît-il le juste milieu. Il était assez fier de la réussite de plusieurs de ses élèves surtout de Mochida Kensuke qui avait vraiment bien réussi dans la vie en obtenant un bon poste dans la grande entreprise européenne Vongola. Il était justement en train de discuter de voiture à côté de la zone de la cour servant de parking. On pouvait voir les divers niveaux de réussite grâce aux diverses marques de voitures. Le silence s'installa dans la cour alors qu'une belle limousine noire s'arrêtait devant les grilles de l'école. Un chauffeur vint ouvrir la portière arrière alors que deux gardes du corps se plaçaient à chaque extrémité des grilles de l'école. Mochida et les autres remarquèrent que d'autres gardes du corps faisaient discrètement le tour des environs. Une fine jambe sortie tout d'abord de la voiture alors que le chauffeur tenait la main de la jeune femme; on entendit un "merci" dit comme un murmure. Le chauffeur aida ainsi trois jeunes femmes à sortir de la voiture ainsi qu'un petit garçon. La première jeune femme à sortir avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette avec une robe beige centrée grâce à une fine ceinture argentée tout comme son collier en argent. La seconde avait un cache-œil noir ne laissant voir que son œil unique semblant être mauve, sa robe s'accordant à merveille avec le bleu nuit de ses cheveux remontés à l'arrière de sa tête, son collier n'était qu'une simple perle bleu s'accordant parfaitement bien avec le reste. La troisième avait des cheveux noirs attachés en catogan et des yeux noisette semblant rêveur; sa robe était noire avec des points blancs et argentés. Le petit garçon d'environ cinq ans aux cheveux châtains clairs légèrement en bataille et aux grands yeux noisette était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il semblait timide et restait collé à la première femme.

-Bonjour. Désolé du retard. Dit la deuxième

-Qui êtes-vous; si ce n'est pas indiscret? Demanda Nezu qui ne reconnaissait pas les nouvelles venues

Les jeunes femmes rigolèrent doucement en les regardant d'un regard joueur et amusé. Leur rire eut le mérite de détendre l'enfant qui osa se montrer un peu plus aux autres.

-Je suis Haru Miura mais je n'ai pas étudié ici. Dit la troisième

-Je suis Chrome Dokuro, j'ai étudié ici. Dit la deuxième

-Je suis Kyoko Sasagawa et voici mon fils Ienari. Dit la première

Tous les ex-élèves les regardèrent, surpris. Kyoko était leur "princesse" quand ils étaient à l'école...et là elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Les tenues qu'elles portaient étés simple contrairement à la limousine et les gardes du corps qui montraient une véritable réussite professionnelle. Certaines filles s'approchèrent pour observer davantage leurs tenues et Ienari qui ne semblait pas trop à l'aise.

-Ne faites pas attention aux gardes du corps. Ils ne font que leur travail. Dit Kyoko en voyant qu'une fille craignait de s'approcher de trop près

Les filles se mirent alors à les complimenter sur leurs robes et leurs bijoux. Mochida fut de loin celui qui complimenta le plus Kyoko ce qui ne plus pas trop à Chrome qui se méfiait un peu de lui. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se faire entourer et questionner sur leur vie professionnelle et leur vie privée. Elles répondirent distraitement à une ou deux questions avant de détourner habillement la conversation sur les autres. Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter et elles se séparèrent. Ienari, lui, resta avec sa mère qui ne réussit pas à se défaire de Mochida aussi engagea-t-elle la conversation avec lui. Chrome resta non-loin de Haru puisqu'elle était encore très timide.

-Alors comme cela tu as un fils... (Dit Mochida en donnant un regard noir à celui-ci avant de reporter un doux regard vers Kyoko). Tu as bien réussi ta vie; c'est bien. Mais dis-moi tu es marié pour avoir un fils?

Kyoko mit un peu de temps à lui répondre préférant plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle ni vit que du désir semblant vraiment possessif à son intention ce qui ne lui plut pas. Elle avait bien vu le regard qu'il a donné à Ienari. Elle resserra sa poigne sur la main d'Ienari qu'elle savait très sensible comme son père d'ailleurs.

-Je suis marié; Mochida... Et tu le connais. Dit Kyoko d'un ton légèrement froid mais pas assez pour choquer ses anciens camarades mais cependant juste assez pour que ses amies le remarquent

-Maman?! Dit Ienari d'une voix douce

-Quoi, Ienari? Demanda Kyoko en se mettant à sa hauteur

-Papa, mes oncles et mes parrains arrivent quand? Demanda-t-il

-Des parrains?! Questionna Mochida curieux

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder. (Répondit-elle en souriant à Ienari). Il a trois parrains...nous avons eu du mal à nous décider.

Ienari hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Chrome qui était assise sur un banc un peu à l'écart. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ils commencèrent une discussion. Kyoko laissa Mochida pour rejoindre Haru et quelques-unes de leurs amies communes. Mochida jurait dans son coin de ne pas pouvoir se pavaner et mettre Kyoko dans sa poche; en tout cas pas comme il l'avait prévu. Monsieur Nezu félicita Kyoko et ses amies pour leur réussite. Ils allaient tous s'asseoir pour poursuivre la réunion comme le proposa poliment Mr. Nezu. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers les diverses chaises quand d'un coup une belle limousine noire se gara devant les grilles de l'école. Les trois amies semblèrent rassurées de voir la voiture alors que Ienari était plutôt excité. Le chauffeur vient ouvrir la portière arrière laissant ainsi sortir sept beaux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient tous habillés en costard cravate avec une chemise de couleur différente chacun. Ils avaient pris une position très protocolaire laissant ainsi le plus petit au centre. Il y avait un homme aux yeux vairons (l'un rouge et l'autre bleu foncé) avec les cheveux ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Chrome; celui-ci avait une chemise mauve. Il avait à sa gauche un homme aux cheveux blancs aux yeux noisette avec un pansement sur le nez; il avait une chemise jaune. Et à la gauche de celui-ci, il y avait un adolescent avec une chemise verte et des yeux noirs comme ses cheveux bouclés. Là se trouvait le plus petit avec une chemise orange et une magnifique cape noire avec des attaches en or. Il avait des cheveux châtains défiant les lois de la gravité sauf les quelques mèches qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos encadrant ainsi à merveille ses grands yeux noisettes très chaleureux. L'homme à sa droite avait une chemise rouge contrastant avec ses cheveux argentés légèrement attachés en catogan et ses yeux verts. Le suivant était un grand brunâtre yeux noirs, il se différenciait par sa chemise bleue mais aussi par sa cicatrice au menton. Le dernier était un peu à l'écart avec sa chemise indigo, ses yeux d'acier et ses cheveux d'ébènes.

-Wouah! Ils sont trop beaux! Dirent plusieurs filles pendant que certains garçons râlaient

-Papa! Dit Ienari en se précipitant dans les bras du petit châtain qui s'était abaissé pour le réceptionner

Ienari s'empressa de cacher sa tête dans le cou de son père. Le petit châtain ne tarda pas à faire quelques gilli-gillis à Ienari qui se retrouva à rire dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de toute l'assemblée sauf de l'homme à la chemise indigo.

 _-Papa...arrête...j'ai quelque...chose à te dire._ Dit Ienari entre ses rires en italien

 _-D'accord, tu me le dis à l'oreille._ Répondit Tsuna (Vous aviez compris; n'est-ce pas?) en arrêtant

 _-Le monsieur derrière maman à côté du professeur. Il m'a donné un regard noir et il n'a pas arrêté de coller maman... Elle a même haussé le ton comme quand je fais une bêtise._ Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Tsuna

Ienari ne vit pas que plus il parlait plus le regard de son père devenait froid. Tsuna avait reconnu le "monsieur" comme étant Mochida Kensuke. Il le jugea un peu grâce à son Hyper-Intuition qui lui dit qu'il pourrait être un danger. Il resserra de manière presque imperceptible sa prise sur Ienari.

- _Dis-le à tes parrains_. Murmura-t-il avant de le poser à terre alors que tous les ex-élèves étaient encore en admiration devant le père et le fils

-Qui êtes-vous? Seuls les élèves de la 2-A ont le droit d'être ici. Dit Mochida retenant ainsi Ienari dans son élan pour aller voir les autres car oui il avouait détester être ignoré

-Ne nous parle pas de la sorte, Herbivore. Dit l'homme à la chemise indigo en sortant des tonfas réveillant de mauvais souvenirs du très célèbre chargé de discipline Hibari Kyoya. Tous ses amis soupirèrent sauf deux...celui à la chemise mauve semblait avoir envie de se battre alors que celui à la chemise verte se mit à trembler

-Tch! Je suis Gokudera Hayato. Dit l'homme à la chemise rouge

-Maa maa, je suis Yamamoto Takeshi. Dit l'homme à la chemise bleue

-Lambo Bovino...on m'a demandé de venir. Dit l'homme à la chemise verte

-EXTRÊME bonjour; je suis Ryohei Sasagawa. Dit l'homme à la chemise jaune

-Tch, tu es obligé de crier. Dit Gokudera

-Les gars; s'il-vous-plaît! Soupira Tsuna bien trop bas pour que les autres élèves l'entendent

-Kufufu...Je suis Mukuro Rokudo. J'accompagne ma petite amie. Dit l'homme à la chemise mauve

-Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dit Tsuna

Le silence se fit et tous les élèves entrèrent en mode poisson hors de l'eau. Ils les observaient tous chacun leur tour en quête d'un quelconque mensonge. Ils les observèrent de nouveau tour à tour pour constater une nouvelle fois que Tsunayoshi est bien le plus richement vêtu donc celui qui a le mieux réussi dans la vie que eux. Il n'avait plus rien du Dame-Tsuna qu'ils avaient tous connu et c'est bien cela qui les troubla le plus. Kyoko alla rejoindre Tsuna et se cala dans ses bras puissants alors que Chrome fit de même avec Mukuro, et, Haru se rapprocha de Gokudera. En voyant les couples se former Mochida était définitivement sûr de l'identité du mari de Kyoko et cela le fit encore plus enrager. Nezu s'approcha d'eux et les félicita chacun leur tour sauf Hibari qu'il n'osa pas trop...Il avait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs de celui-ci.

-Nous allions justement nous asseoir pour poursuivre notre réunion. Dit poliment Nezu au petit groupe

Tsuna lui sourit et le suivit vers les diverses chaises. Tsuna fit un geste discret à ses amis montrant que Ienari veux et doit parler à ses parrains. Le groupe de Tsuna se plaça au premier rang comme le leur indiqua leur ex-professeur. Mochida se plaça juste derrière Kyoko de sorte à pouvoir mieux lui parler. Tous les amis de Tsuna se placèrent de chaque côté du couple comme à leur arrivée sauf Gokudera, Mukuro et Hibari qui allèrent au bar avec Ienari. Tous les autres se placèrent tandis qu'eux se servaient un verre. Ienari bavarda avec les trois hommes avant de rejoindre les places qui leur a été gardées par leurs amis.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est assis je vais pouvoir faire l'appel comme en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Dit Nezu s'attirant ainsi les rires de l'assemblée sauf de Hibari

Nezu commença à faire l'appel et la plupart des ex-élèves firent part de leur présence avec modestie. Les Vongola le firent de manière plus ou moins particulièrement discrète ou expansive. Mochida fut le seul à faire part de sa présence comme un coq bien fier qui gonfle son torse.

-Bien, chacun d'entre vous va venir sur l'estrade se présenter...Par exemple: votre nom, votre prénom, votre métier et peut-être si vous êtes mariés et que vous avez des enfants. Dit Nezu avant de tendre le micro

Les divers élèves commencèrent se présenter chacun leur tour. Il y eut plusieurs d'entre eux qui ont obtenu un emploi dans le milieu du droit et du commerce. La majorité d'entre eux ont réussi à avoir une situation plutôt bonne ni trop pauvre ni trop riche. Ils furent plusieurs à avoir privilégié leur vie professionnelle à leur vie sentimentale aussi peu d'entre eux étaient mariés mais certains avaient au moins une petite-amie. Une jeune infirmière s'approcha du groupe de Tsuna et tendit le micro à Gokudera qui le prit d'un geste vif avant de se rendre vers l'estrade. Il monta d'un pas lent avec son air de jean-foutiste qu'il arborait toujours quand il était à l'école.

-Je suis Gokudera Hayato, bras droit de Tsuna et parrain d'Ienari. Dit Gokudera avant de descendre et de donner le micro à Haru

-Je suis Haru Miura. Je suis styliste, et, je travaille pour Tsuna. Et; Gokudera est mon petit-ami. Dit-elle s'attirant un regard noir de celui-ci (juste pour la forme)

-Bon ben...On m'a donné le micro. Je suis Lambo Bovino et je travaille pour Tsuna-nii.

Il descendit de l'estrade et proposa distraitement le micro à Mukuro qui le refusa d'un geste de la main tout comme Hibari qui le refusa d'un haussement de sourcil. Yamamoto lui prit le micro en lui donnant un doux sourire.

-Maa ma...Je suis Yamamoto Takeshi et je travaille avec Tsuna. Dit-il simplement avant de donner le micro à Ryohei

-Je suis Ryohei Sasagawa, et, je suis l'EXTRÊME médecin et boxeur travaillant pour Tsuna. Dit-il sur son habituel ton extrême qui manqua de peu de tous les rendre sourds

Il quitta l'estrade au plus grand plaisir des autres qui surent alors qu'il ne leur briserait pas les tympans. Il retourna auprès de ses amis et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux d'Ienari alors qu'il tendait le micro à Chrome.

 _-Mes cheveux; oncle Ryohei._ Râla Ienari en replaçant ses cheveux avec une petite mine boudeuse ce qui fit rire sa famille

Chrome accepta le micro avec un faible sourire. Elle se dirigea vers l'estrade avec un pas trahissant une certaine timidité qui lui était si familière depuis plusieurs années bien que cela se soit légèrement atténué avec le temps. Elle monta sur l'estrade et se plaça face à ses ex-camarades sous les sourires discrets d'encouragement de ses camarades. Elle inspira doucement avant de parler d'une voix douce et un peu plus assuré que ses pas.

-Je suis Chrome Dokuro. Je suis la petite-amie de Mukuro Rokudo, parrain d'Ienari. Je travaille avec lui pour Tsuna dans le domaine de l'image. Dit-elle avant de rejoindre le public et de tendre le micro à Kyoko

Depuis un moment déjà un bon moment, ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire Tsuna pour qu'ils travaillent tous pour lui tout en couvrant divers domaines. Ils avaient hâte de voir celui pour enfin en savoir. Nezu était de plus en plus curieux et fier de ses élèves. Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves qui enviaient l'ancien Tsunaze pour avoir une telle réussite professionnelle mais aussi pour avoir réussi à épouser Kyoko Sasagawa. Mochida était de loin le plus jaloux qui avait espéré pouvoir mettre en quelque sorte Kyoko dans sa poche car celle-ci avait été son amour de jeunesse et elle l'était restée. S'il ne pouvait l'avoir comme il l'avait voulu au début alors il changerait totalement de plan mais il refusait de perdre. Il quitta ses divers plans quand il vit qu'elle allait parler.

-Salut, je suis Kyoko Sasagawa. Je suis marié à Tsunayoshi Sawada et nous avons un fils du nom Ienari. J'aide Tsuna dans son travail. Dit-elle de son ton habituellement doux et souriant

Elle leur sourit avant de descendre de l'estrade. Elle fit signe à Tsuna qu'elle allait lui donner le micro aussi celui-ci se leva pour rejoindre l'estrade. Elle descendit doucement de l'estrade, il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches à descendre quand Mochida passa devant Tsuna et poussa légèrement Kyoko. Tsuna avait réussi à s'écarter de son passage grâce à ses réflexes. Il réussit à rattraper Kyoko pour pas qu'elle tombe. Leur famille ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et/ou de donner un discret regard noir à Mochida. Tsuna s'assura que Kyoko allait bien tout en la relevant. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chaise où il en profita pour taquiner un peu Ienari qui s'était inquiété.

-Je suis Mochida Kensuke. J'ai la vingtaine et j'ai le meilleur emploi que vous tous. Je suis dans l'entreprise Vongola, le gestionnaire économique de la branche commerciale du Japon. Dit-il d'un ton tout fier et méprisant envers les autres

-Vraiment?! Il me semble que je ne me suis pas présenté. Dit Tsuna en levant la main pour attirer l'attention sur lui et ainsi de détendre l'atmosphère autour des autres élèves

-Pff! Si tu te crois meilleur que moi; vas-y. Dit Mochida sur le même ton

Tsuna lui sourit et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Il le laissa descendre de l'estrade avec son petit air de coq tout fier. Il monta les quelques marches en faisant voler sa cape dans son sillage. Il se plaça face aux élèves et leur donna un doux sourire comme ceux qu'il donne à Lambo ou Ienari quand ils ont peur après une attaque ou un grand combat entre Mukuro et Hibari.

-Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada...je suis marié à Kyoko Sasagawa et nous avons eu un fils, Ienari. Je suis le directeur de l'entreprise Vongola. Je travaille avec Kyoko qui est directrice des diverses branches, Gokudera m'aide avec toute la partie financière, Hibari est le directeur de la sécurité de l'entreprise, Haru est notre styliste qui se fait aider par Mukuro et Chrome qui se charge de toute la partie visuelle de l'entreprise. Dit Tsuna d'une voix douce, clair et posée

Ils le regardèrent tous avec un air ahuri alors qu'ils intégraient peu à peu ces propos. Ils avaient tous le regard brillant d'incompréhension face à la réussite plus qu'inattendue de celui qu'ils avaient tous humilié et raillié tant il était nul et faible. Quelque part au très fond d'eux-mêmes certains s'en voulaient beaucoup et regrettaient de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance d'être son ami car c'était bien eux qui avaient les meilleurs postes et donc la meilleure réussite professionnelle. Monsieur Nezu était quelque peu honteux de ne pas avoir le potentiel de son ex-élève car oui il fallait bien certaines compétences et un grand potentiel pour monter si haut dans l'échelle tant social que professionnel. Mochida fulminait de rage...il ne pouvait plus prétendre être celui qui a une meilleure réussite mais aussi être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Kyoko. Il refusait catégoriquement de croire que ce maudit Dame-Tsuna soit meilleur que lui. Mochida se leva avec un regard brillant de rage et de jalousie.

-Je ne te crois pas! Ce n'est pas possible que TOI, Tsunaze soit devenu comme cela. Tu n'as pas pu devenir si riche, si influent, si entouré de personnes comme eux! Tout ce que tu as dit n'est que mensonge...tu n'as fait que voler tous ces vêtements...tu ne peux pas être autre chose qu'un vulgaire éboueur. Dit Mochida d'une voix pleine de mépris et de rage sifflant comme un serpent en colère

Le silence s'installa parmi les jeunes gens qui observaient les deux jeunes hommes. Ils les regardaient attendant impatiemment la réaction de Tsuna face à une telle insulte. La famille de Tsuna avait décalé leur main sur leurs armes dans un geste discret bien que leurs regards étaient froids. Yamamoto avait même troqué son habituel sourire chaleureux par celui plus froid qu'il avait seulement dans les situations très sérieuses. Tsuna se contenta de descendre de l'estrade et de s'approcher de celui-ci mais en laissant les chaises entre eux. Il fit un signe de la main pour dire à Kyoko et Ienari de se rapprocher du reste de leur famille.

-Mochida...Je ne mens pas et honnêtement je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. De plus comme le dit si bien le proverbe: "rien n'est impossible tant que l'on s'en donne les moyens". Je suis désolé...si ma réussite professionnelle ne te plait pas. Et puis si tu ne me crois pas tu n'as qu'à appeler ton chef et il te le dira. Dit Tsuna de sa voix toujours douce

-Je ne vais pas le déranger pour toi...Tsunaze. Dit Mochida sur un ton froid

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire c'est que tu sais que tu as tort à moins que tu sois lâche. Dit Ienari d'un air tout à fait innocent

Les mots d'Ienari n'étaient rien de plus que des paroles en l'air d'enfant. Des paroles retenues pour avoir été dites dans son entourage. Ces propos étaient si philosophiques et pourtant dit avec tant d'innocence dans la voix. Tsuna et Kyoko avaient leur regard brillant de fierté face aux mots de leur fils. Il avait réussi à faire taire Mochida et lui en mettre plein à la figure en une seule phrase preuve de sa grande intelligence qui comme son père ne la montrait jamais à l'école. Il avait parlé avec tout le charisme, la malice, l'intelligence et la ruse que ses parrains lui avaient enseignés. D'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient assez fiers de leur protégé. Mochida lui ne partageait pas du tout le même avis que les autres qui étaient impressionnés devant les propos de cet enfant de cinq ans (ouais bon, moi je le suis pas tant avec la famille de dingues qu'il a). La colère de Mochida ne fit que grandir...déjà se faire humilier par Dame-Tsuna était une chose mais par son fils alors ça c'était pire. Mochida n'en pouvant plus laissa libre cours à sa colère. Il attrapa le bras d'Ienari et le tira vers lui pour mieux lui placer son couteau suisse sous le coup.

-Ienari! Crièrent toute sa famille ainsi que Kyoko avait les yeux brillants de peur

-Lâche-le, Mochida! Dit Tsuna d'une voix autoritaire avec son regard brillant de colère et de peur

-Papa! Dit Ienari qui n'osa pas se débattre à cause de la lame

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on rentrera tous ensemble. Lui dit Tsuna en lui donnant un regard et un sourire rassurant

Kyoko tenait le bras de son mari sans quitter son fils chéri des yeux. Elle se tenait à lui comme Chrome et Haru le faisaient avec leur petit-ami comme si ceux-ci pourraient les retenir de se jeter sur Mochida et mettre plus en danger Ienari. Les élèves et Nezu retenaient leur souffle face au geste plus qu'excessif de Mochida. Les gardes du corps s'étaient rapprochés et ne surveillaient plus que du coin de l'œil les zones qui leurs avaient été demandé.

-Mochida, arrête cela. Laisse Ienari en dehors de ta jalousie envers moi.

-Non! Kyoko va venir avec moi et je serai le beau-père de ce gosse. Je ne peux pas croire que toi tu aies réussi à avoir tout ce que moi je voulais...la réussite professionnelle, Kyoko, un enfant avec elle.

-Je t'en prie...libère, Ienari. Dit Kyoko presque au bord des larmes à cause de la peur

-Mochida, je ne me battrai pas contre toi cela... Tu as jusqu'à cinq pour libérer mon fils ou je te laisse avec ses parrains et tu auras aussi un petit bonus de ma part si un seul d'entre eux est blessé.

Mochida rigola d'un rire fou presque démentiel tant il le haïssait et l'enviait. Il resserra sa prise sur Ienari et sur la lame au plus grand désespoir de Kyoko qui avait de plus en plus peur. Tsuna lui serrait ses poings dans l'espoir vain de ne pas le frapper et par la même occasion blesser son fils.

-Je n'ai pas peur de "ses parrains". Dit Mochida en crachant presque les deux derniers mots

-Je te dis leur identité avant de commencer à compter car ce sera ta dernière chance...Ils sont: Gokudera Hayato, Mukuro Rokudo et Hibari Kyoya. Dit Tsuna en espérant le calmer un peu et régler cela à l'amiable mais il semblait de plus en plus rongé par sa jalousie

Il était tellement pris dans sa folie qu'il n'entendait rien...ni les prières de Kyoko et de Ienari ni même Tsuna qui faisait le décompte. Il ne vit pas les quelques larmes qui coulaient du coin des yeux de Ienari à cause de la lame qu'il sentait presque transpercer sa peau. Malgré tout, Ienari n'avait pas trop peur ou du moins il essayait car il savait que son père tiendrait sa promesse et ses parrains étaient toujours partants pour une bonne baston. Mochida reprit pied dans la réalité quand il se reçut un coup de tonfas dans la figure. Ienari profita de la surprise de celui-ci pour aller se réfugier dans les bras puissants de son père. Tsuna s'empressa de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le réconforter avant de le laisser à Kyoko et oncle Ryohei. Il se tourna ensuite vers le combat pour voir qu'ils ne fassent pas trop dégâts. Gokudera explosa tout le terrain autour de Mochida qui se retrouvait privé de la vue à cause de la fumée ce qui rendait les illusions de Mukuro encore plus horrible surtout que Hibari en profitait pour le frapper aussi. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes où chacun leur tour prenait le dessus sur Mochida.

-Kufufu...Ça va bonhomme? Demanda Mukuro en s'écartant de ce pauvre Mochida qui trouvait le sol très bien pour faire une petite sieste

-Oui, parrain Mukuro. Oncle Ryohei a dit: "qu'on a eu extrêmement peur contrairement à ma blessure". Répondit Ienari en imitant son oncle Ryohei tout en levant son poing en l'air ce qui eut pour mérite de faire rire tout le monde et de détendre l'atmosphère

-Merci; Gokudera, Mukuro et toi Hibari. Dit Kyoko en les prenant presque dans ses bras tant elle était soulagée

-Tch! Il l'a bien cherché. On ne touche pas à Ienari. Dit Gokudera en sortant une cigarette

-Juste un herbivore qui a voulu se prendre pour un carnivore. Dit simplement Hibari bien que tous ses amis le savaient très protecteur envers son filleul

Les autres ne firent pas de commentaires sous le regard dissuasif d'Hibari. Tsuna sortit son téléphone et appela une ambulance pour s'occuper de Mochida après cela il insista pour que Ryohei vérifie qu'ils allaient mais celui-ci leur conseilla de boire un coup. Les ex-élèves et Nezu avaient été complètement oublié dans toute cette histoire ce qui ne dérangea pas plus que cela nos chers Vongola. Nezu put voir qu'ils avaient parfaitement la situation en main et comme le dirait si bien Gokudera "le prof ne sert à rien du tout". Avant que l'ambulance ne parte Tsuna laissa Mochida aux mains de nos deux carnassiers préférés (Hibari et Mukuro).

-Mochida Kensuke pour avoir attenté à la vie d'un membre très proche de la famille de ton supérieur...tu seras viré. Dit Tsuna avec son ton formel avant de murmurer à ses deux gardiens de bien s'occuper de lui pour qu'il retienne sa leçon

Une fois l'ambulance partie, Nezu s'empressa de féliciter son ex-élève pour son contrôle de la situation. Yamamoto aida avec les filles à remettre une bonne ambiance plus décontractée. Ienari resta plus avec ses parents jusqu'à la fin de la fête. Les diverses célibataires tournèrent autour des autres gardiens célibataires mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment intéressés. Tout le monde discuta beaucoup en tout cas tout autant qu'ils burent. Tsuna et sa famille finirent par repartir dans les premiers en disant que leur vol les attendait (mouais...c'est un jet privé donc il peut attendre; non?). Ils repartirent en limousine comme ils étaient venus mais sans Hibari et Mukuro qui n'étaient pas revenus...sûrement en train de se battre avant le vol. Tsuna ne se trompa pas en disant qu'ils seraient à l'aéroport en train de les attendre.

-Kufufu...vous en avez mis du temps! Constata Mukuro qui était au pied des escaliers du jet

-Le Judaime a tenu à s'arrêter pour pouvoir appeler et virer ce Mochida Kensuke. Dit Gokudera

-Maa maa, au moins maintenant on ne le verra plus jamais dans l'entreprise. Dit Yamamoto d'un ton légèrement froid (il n'avait pas encore digéré le coup de Mochida)

-Il l'a cassé à l'EXTREME. Dit Ryohei

-Peu importe! Le résultat est là. Et Dino à appeler, il faut qu'on fasse un détour par l'île d'Enma...il a des ennuis. Dit Tsuna en coupant court à la dispute qu'il voyait arriver

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils montèrent tous dans le jet en direction d'un nouveau combat et de bien d'autres belles aventures qu'ils auraient à raconter à leurs enfants présents ou futurs.


End file.
